


(And My Heart Went) Boom

by orphan_account



Series: The Non-Chronological Chronicles of Pip & Theo [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, I don't want to give away any spoilers, I'm too lazy to tag all the Hamilton kids, Modern AU, Pip and Theo are in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one's quite sure what to do with themselves. </p>
<p>Or Philip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Me trying my hand at the "Philip gets shot" fic.
> 
> First in the series so far.

"Angelica, Alexander, and James Hamilton, please pack up your bags and come to the office."

The crackling of the intercom subsided, and Mr. Adams nodded at Angie. She grabbed her things and left, feeling anxiety rising from the pit of her stomach.

When she arrived, Axl, James, and their mom were already waiting, Lizzie next to them.

"What's going on?" Angie asked. It was exceptionally weird to be leaving in the middle of the day, seeing as their father didn't believe in it. They had haircuts, doctor's visits, and orthodontic appointments on weekends, after school, and on breaks. This was a first for them.

"I'll explain in the car," said Eliza, looking rattled.

Angie picked up her younger sister and followed as her mother and brothers made their way to the parking lot.

"What's going on?" Axl asked, repeating his older sister 's question once they were in the car.

Eliza took a shuddering breath, and Angie noticed that a tear was tracing its way down her mother's face.

"Philip was shot," she said. "He's in the hospital, in New York. We're going there, to-to be with him, maybe to say goodbye-" With that, Eliza's voice broke, and she began crying in earnest.

Angie was stunned. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Philip, her brother, her best friend - had been shot? Surely this wasn't right.

Eliza pulled out of her parking spot and turned out of the lot, wiping her tears.

"Mom?" came James's voice from the back seat, sounding small. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, baby," she replied. "I really don't know."

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow..,I'm such a fast writer.,,omg,,,
> 
> Slightly graphic description of violence maybe? IDK. Be safe. If blood oogs you out, be cautious.

Before Philip got shot, he and his girlfriend were enjoying the great weather.

It was unseasonably warm for late November, and they were making their way across the Columbia quad hand-in-hand. It was quiet and peaceful, and both were feeling a sense of fulfillment.

That is, until, a shout of "Hamilton!" came from across the quad.

They both turned to see a very large, very angry young man making his way towards them.

"Shit," muttered Philip. "You go on without me, okay?"

"No," replied Theo. "I'm sure it's nothing." She gave his hand a little squeeze.

When the man came closer, Philip attempted a smile. "Hey, George!" he said. "Lovely weather we're having!"

The man, George, then pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"Theo, run," muttered Philip as he dropped her hand and pushed her out of the way. "Go, now!"

She took a few steps back, a cold sense of fear rising from her toes and crawling all the way up to her stomach.

"George, let's talk this out. I'm sorry for yesterday-"

"Don't want your apologies," grunted the larger man.

"George, it was a misunderstanding, you stormed off before I could explain myself-"

But it was too late. A shot rang out, echoing in the mid-afternoon air. Philip tried to turn, to run, but the bullet had already gone right through him.

George turned and ran as Theo rushed to Philip's side, tears streaking her cheeks.

She heard screaming in the background, someone calling 911, shouts, but she was focused on Philip.

She knelt next to him and pushed the hair out of his face, cradling his head in her lap.

"Philip," she sobbed. "Philip, stay alive, okay? Stay alive for me"

His eyes were glassy, and she feared she would be losing him.

"Theo," he grunted out.

"I'm right here Philip, I'm right here, I promise!"

But Philip didn't say anything back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted the next chapter but I have one or two after that already written.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I pre-wrote a few chaps, so be on the lookout.


End file.
